O Começo de Tudo
by Akane Haru
Summary: Capítulo 2 online! AVISO: yaoi MiloxKamus
1. O Sentimento Maior que a Amizade

Oi, esse é o primeiro fic de Saint Seiya que tenho coragem de digitar (tenho outros, mas são tão grandes que tenho preguiça de digitar). Espero que gostem.

Ele se passa pouco depois da "morte" de Issak. Eu sigo o mangá, então o mestre do Hyoga e do Isaak é o Kamus!

Kamus e Milo têm 17 anos no começo do fic e a história é toda escrita em 1ª pessoa.

Atenção, esse fanfic tem yaoi, se não gosta, não leia. Já tah avisado, não venha reclamar depois...

Saint Seiya não pertence a mim (infelizmente ;_;), não me processem por fazer um fanfiction baseado nessa serie.

**O Começo de Tudo**

**Cap 1 – O Sentimento Maior que a Amizade **

Milo 

Já tem três dias que me sinto assim...Desde que Kamus voltou pra Sibéria.....

Sinto que há algo errado com ele. Está triste de mais, sem contar que há também um grande sentimento de culpa e incapacidade que ocupa grande parte de seus sentimentos...

_ Kamus, onde você se meteu? – Paro e olho em volta, porem só vejo neve e mais neve.

Meus ossos estão gelados e o frio é intenso. Francamente, não entendo como alguém pode morar aqui....

Respiro fundo e volto a andar no meio desse nada branco.

Mais dois dias passaram, antes que eu avistasse uma pequena cabana feita de madeira.

Assim que a avistei, tive certeza que havia achado ele. Corro em direção da cabana. Meu coração pulsa ainda mais que o normal por causa da felicidade que sinto em finalmente tê-lo achado.

Ao entrar, meu coração se aperta. Nunca imaginei que veria Kamus no estado em que estou vendo. Ele está abatido e triste. Seu olhar é vazio e acho que nem me notou quando entrei. Solto a mochila que carregava no chão e vou até ele.

_ Kamus? Kamus, o que houve? – Pergunto preocupado, porém ele apenas me olha.

Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, retiro meu casaco para poder me movimentar melhor e só então percebo como está frio dentro da casa. Apreço-me em alimentar mais o fogo da lareira.

Penso em me sentar com Kamus, mas provavelmente ele não comia há algum tempo, então preparo uma sopa quente. Não que eu cozinhe muito bem, mas quebra o galho.

Ele comeu de forma mecânica, nem deve ter sentido o sabor, e não mudou de expressão em momento algum.

Tento conversar com ele várias vezes, porém ele me ignora completamente.

Sem saber como posso ajuda-lo, apenas me sento do seu lado e o abraço carinhosamente.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem Kamus...Agora eu estou aqui e vou ajuda-lo a passar por isso....o que quer que isso seja....- Acaricio seus longos cabelos e ele retribui o abraço – Vai ficar tudo bem....

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos assim, só sei que quando olho para ele, ele estava completamente adormecido. Então, me levanto calmamente e o ergo em meus braços. Deito-o na cama e o cubro com um grosso cobertor e logo depois me sento ao seu lado...

Kamus 

Quando acordo, Milo estava ao meu lado, sentado em uma cadeira, me observando calmamente.

É incrível como ele consegue me fazer sentir bem com apenas uma palavra ou um gesto. Quase me fez esquecer a morte de meu discípulo...

Ele se levanta da cadeira e vem até mim.

_ Kamus, já acordou?...Como se sente?

_ Bem, obrigado. – Digo sem muita certeza, e ele percebe.

Milo suspira e me abraça novamente.

_ O que aconteceu com você Kamus?

_ ...- Não respondo, não sei se conseguiria.

_ Estou te procurando há dias. Se não me disser o que aconteceu, minha viagem terá sido em vão...

_ Sinto muito tê-lo feito vir até aqui – Digo interrompendo-o, ofendido.

_ O problema não é esse Kamus. O problema é que não poderei ajuda-lo se não me falar o que houve. Não estou aborrecido por ter vindo até aqui, mas ficarei se tiver que voltar para o santuário sem ter te ajudado...

E, mais uma vez, ele conseguiu quebrar minhas barreiras....Tenho ânsias de chorar, porém apenas o abraço, pois apesar de ele estar me abraçando, ainda não havia retribuído tal gesto.

_ Por favor Kamus, me conte o que aconteceu.

Enquanto ele falava, passei a mão por uma mecha  de seus cabelos e me assusto ao constatar que estava molhado.

_ Por que seu cabelo está molhado Milo?

_ Molhado? – Ele me solta, passa a mão nos cabelos e me olha com um olhar sapeca _ Acho que foi a neve. Estava andando já há alguns dias e a neve me encharcou.

_ E você não se secou, seu tonto?!? -  Digo levantando e indo até o armário.

_ Nem me lembrei na hora...Mas não tem problema, você só dormiu por meia hora, não tem muito tempo que eu estou aqui, não vou pegar um resfriado por causa disso...

_ Não interessa, seca logo seu cabelo e tire essa roupa úmida – Jogo uma toalha e uma troca de roupa pra ele, que se troca rapidamente.

_ Pronto, estou seco. Agora pare de fugir do assunto. – Disse voltando a se sentar na beirada da cama, ainda secando os cabelos.

Também sento na cama, de frente pra ele. Respiro fundo, me preparando para lhe explicar, e todas as lembranças voltam à minha mente, e um nó se forma em minha garganta. Não consigo falar.

_ Milo... – Digo  após uns minutos de silencio – ...Isaak...o Isaak... – Não pude terminar a frase, uma dor muito forte em meu peito me impede..

Milo 

Nunca, em toda minha vida imaginei vê-lo tão triste como o vejo e.....desejo nunca mais vê-lo assim.

_ Isaak, o seu discípulo mais velho? – Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça – O que tem ele Kamus?

_ Ele morreu...e o culpado disso fui eu....

_ Kamus, você sabe que muitos morrem durante os treinos, são poucos os que sobrevivem. Quando aceitou ser mestre desses dois meninos, você sabia dos riscos que eles corriam. Por isso não é permitido ao mestre se apegar aos discípulos.

_ Eu sei...Mas não tem como não sentir a morte deles, por mais que tente não se apegar.... Com os anos aprendi a amar aqueles garotos como a filhos, apesar de não demonstrar isso à eles. E ele morreu por minha culpa...

_ Não foi culpa sua, tenho certeza que é um bom mestre....se ele não sobreviveu, foi porque ele não era bom o suficiente...

_ Ele não morreu no treino. Ele morreu porque eu não estava lá para ajuda-lo quando ele precisou. Foi tudo culpa minha! – Ele disse a ultima frase alterado, quase gritando, algo raro de acontecer com ele.

Vejo seus olhos ficarem ainda mais tristes e melancólicos.

_ Me explique isso melhor Kamus. Como e quando isso aconteceu?

_ Quando voltei do Santuário encontrei Hyoga, meu outro discípulo, quase com pneumonia. Ainda febril, ele me contou que havia tentado visitar o tumulo de sua mãe, que fica no fundo do mar da Sibéria, porém foi pego por uma forte correnteza e se não fosse por Isaak, ele teria morrido. Isaak morreu salvando ele...Isaak morreu porque ainda não tinha forças o suficiente para enfrentar as correntezas. Se eu estivesse lá, poderia tê-lo salvo e Isaak não teria morrido. Foi tudo minha culpa!

Novamente, como se ainda isso fosse possível, seu olhar ficou mais triste e culpado. Porém, pela primeira vez, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, e isso me assustou, me assustou mais do que qualquer coisa até então.

Eu amo Kamus. O amo já há algum tempo, porém nunca disse isso e nem demonstrei à ele nada, além de minha amizade. E, até esse momento, não pretendia contar nunca o quanto gosto dele, mas essa situação me pegou desprevenido. Não sei ao certo o que fazer, só não quero vê-lo chorar. Então, pego por um impulso, eu o abraço e o beijo. Foi um beijo superficial e leve, pouco mais de um roçar de lábios.

Quando o solto, ele me olha surpreso e confuso.

Kamus 

Demora para eu entender o que havia acontecido de verdade...E demora mais ainda para que um de nós falasse. Milo olha para o chão, evitando meu olhar. E foi ele quem começou a falar

_ Desculpa. Você estava muito triste e eu não sabia o que fazer, foi um impulso. Não gosto de te ver triste, me desculpe....

Ele realmente esta muito envergonhado e fica um bom tempo dando várias desculpas. Eu apenas fico a observar seu jeito estabanado e confuso de se explicar.

Pela primeira vez em dias, eu sorrio... Sorrio de seu jeito atrapalhado e de suas desculpas sem sentido, sorrio de seu rosto desconcertado e, principalmente, sorrio porque percebi o quanto ele gostava de mim e o quanto ele queria que eu ficasse bem.

Até mesmo eu me assustei quando meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas nenhuma lágrima escorreu. Talvez porque Milo tenha impedido, ou talvez porque eu não seja mesmo capaz de chorar...

Assim que percebe o leve sorriso em meus lábios, ele para de falar e fica a me olhar sério. Eu apenas o abraço pela cintura e encosto minha cabeça em seu colo, me deitando na cama,  da mesma forma como ele fazia comigo quando estava chateado, da mesma forma que eu permitia somente ele fazer...

_ Tudo bem, eu entendo....- Digo desculpando-o

Milo 

Não, ele não entende. Ele acha que fiz aquilo apenas por ser muito seu amigo e não saber o que fazer. Isso não deixa de ser verdade, mas o maior motivo é porque eu o amo. Como nunca amei ninguém.

Suspiro. Melhor que ele não saiba, ou irá me odiar.

Tirando esses pensamentos da mente, apenas curto o momento, e fico acariciando seus cabelos, pois provavelmente nunca mais eu verei Kamus tão frágil assim.

Aos poucos, ele foi ficando sonolento.

_ Obrigado Milo... – Diz baixinho, entre o mundo real e o mundo dos sonhos.

_ Pelo que? Não fiz nada... 

_ Obrigado por estar aqui.... – E então ele fica em silencio, adormecido profundamente.

Penso em me deitar ao seu lado e dormir um pouco também, mas meu estômago reclamando, me faz mudar de idéia. Levanto com cuidado para não acordá-lo e vou até a cozinha. Como o que havia sobrado da sopa.

Logo depois, resolvo sentar na sala, perto da lareira pois ainda estava muito frio.

Observo a neve caindo através da janela, até que me sento sonolento e adormeço.

Kamus 

Abri os olhos e me encontrei deitado na cama e coberto com um grosso cobertor. Rapidamente olho em volta e percebo que estava sozinho.

Será que tudo havia sido um sonho e que Milo não estava ali na verdade?

Suspiro chateado e me levanto, já tendo a certeza de que tudo não havia passado de um sonho, pois a casa estava silenciosa de mais.

Ando até a sala e, para minha surpresa (e por que não dizer também felicidade), o encontro adormecido sentado no sofá, todo encolhido e abraçando o próprio corpo.

Me aproximo com um sorriso, feliz por saber que não estava só, porém meu sorriso sumiu ao constatar que ele estava escolhido pois tinha frio e tremia bastante.

Volto às pressas para o quarto e pego o cobertor para cobri-lo, porém ele continua tremendo. Preocupo-me, pois aquele cobertor era grosso o bastante para deixa-lo até com calor.

Passo então minha mão por sua testa e percebo que ele tem febre alta. Provavelmente ficou assim por causa dos dias andando na neve. Seu corpo só resistiu até agora, pois sua vontade de me encontrar devia ser muito grande.

Resolvo tira-lo do sofá para poder cuidar dele melhor e para que ele descanse melhor também. Levanto-o em meus braços e o deito na cama.

Cuido dele por cerca de duas horas, quando ele acorda.

_ Kamus? O que eu estou fazendo deitado aqui?

_ Eu te coloquei aí. Eu disse que você ia ficar doente, não disse?

_ Eu não estou doente! – Diz se levantando.

_ Sim, está. – Eu o empurro de volta pra cama e o cubro. – Fique um pouco deitado!

_ Eu não quero. Vim para cuidar de você, e não o contrário! – Eu sorrio

_ Você já está cuidando de mim. Agora me deixa cuidar um pouco de você também, se não você não vai conseguir continuar cuidando de mim, ruim desse jeito.

Ele parece se conformar e fica quieto na cama. Encosto minha mão em sua testa, por baixo da espessa franja e constato que ainda tinha febre.

_ Vou pegar um pouco de água para você. Já volto.

Me levanto e vou até a cozinha pegar água. Quando volto, ele já estava adormecido e, novamente tremia de frio.

Procuro por mais cobertores, mas ali só tinha aquele que já estava cobrindo-º

Deito-me então ao seu lado e o aqueço com meu cosmo. Pouco adianta, pois a febre estava alta de mais e ele começa a delirar.

Ele chama por seu mestre e por pessoas das quais nunca ouvi ele falar antes, e também me chama...

_ Kamus... Kamus... _Diz em um sussurro trêmulo.

_ Estou aqui. – Eu o abraço para tentar aquece-lo mais, porém de nada adianta.

_ Kamus.... Kamus... – De seus olhos começam a escorrer lágrimas. Deve estar tendo um pesadelo terrível em meio à seus delírios. – Kamus, não.... não faça isso... – E pelo jeito, eu sou o causador de tamanha dor... – ...não vá.... não.... me deixe.... te amo....

Com essa declaração involuntária, me assusto.

Sempre soube que Milo não gostava de se prender à ninguém, que tinha muitos amantes passageiros e, como ele mesmo dizia, sem importância alguma. Mas, há muito tempo atrás ele foi questionado por Saga, se algum dia seu coração havia sentido a dor que ele estava fazendo seus amantes passageiros sentir, a dor de não ter seu amor correspondido. E, para a surpresa de todos, seus olhos se entristeceram e ele disse "Sim, se você quer tanto assim saber, eu já amei, e ainda amo alguém. Porém meu coração escolheu a única pessoa que eu sei que jamais me amará da forma que a amo." Quando questionado do por que dele não ter tentado seduzir essa pessoa ainda, ele simplesmente disse "Porque eu a amo de mais para fazer com ela o mesmo que faço com as outras pessoas. Não quero que pense que estou usando-a também."

Depois disso, ele se retirou e nunca mais tocou no assunto, nem mesmo comigo, e eu também nunca insisti no assunto. Mas agora era diferente...

Seria eu essa pessoa que ele falara antes? Será que foi por isso que ele me beijou àquela hora?

Minha cabaça está dando voltas. Meu melhor, e único amigo, aquele no qual sempre confiei e contei nas horas nas horas que mais precisava, aquele que é o único que permito que veja meu verdadeiro jeito de ser, por trás da barreira de gelo que me escondo para que os outros não vejam minhas fraquezas, havia acabado de falar por entre seus delírios que me amava.

Penso em soltá-lo e sair dali o mais depressa possível, porém seu corpo trêmulo me obriga a ficar.

Por um momento, me esqueço da confissão e me lembro apenas o quanto era meu amigo e que era importante para mim. Acendo novamente meu cosmo e aqueço seu corpo.

Aos poucos ele vai parando de tremer. E eu fico ali, abraçando-o, até que adormeço.

Continua....

Terminei de digitar o 1° capitulo!!!!!!!! Provavelmente vou demorar uma semana ou duas para mandar o próximo. Mas se me incentivarem serei mais rápida, então por favor, mandem rewies!!!!

Bem, o Kamus pode estar parecendo meio OOC, mas lembrem-se, ele deixa bem claro que só se permite agir normalmente na frente do Milo!!! Mais pra frente ele vai aparecer agindo "normalmente"

Keiko onee-chan terminei!!!!  Apesar de vc jah ter lido essa historia até o fim, acompanha na net e deixa rewies pra mim... *cara manhosa* 

June, demorou mais terminei, espero q goste.


	2. Dúvidas , Confusões e Entendimentos

Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente. Então não me processem por usar seus personagens em meu fanfic. 

Fanfic yaoi, se não gosta, não leia!!!! Mas se gostar, boa leitura.^^

O Começo de Tudo 

Capítulo 2 – Dúvidas, Confusões e Entendimentos Milo 

Abri os olhos e percebi que já era manhã. Olho para o lado e vejo que é Kamus a pessoa que me abraça fortemente, e mantinha sua cabeça recostada em meu peito. Sua face angelical está adormecida e extremamente bela.

Fico observando-o por um tempo, mas não sei ao certo quanto tempo. Parece que se passaram apenas alguns minutos, mas ao mesmo tempo parece que se passaram horas...

Kamus abre seus olhos lentamente e me olha. Ele percebe que eu estava observando-o, me solta e levanta da cama rapidamente. Por um momento, pensei tê-lo visto corar.

_ Está se sentindo melhor? – Diz virado de costas para mim.

_ Sim, graças à você. Obrigado.

_ Não foi nada. – Sua voz sai fria, e logo em seguida ele sai do quarto.

Fico sem entender nada.Kamus só me trata desse jeito quando faço alguma besteira que o irrita. Será que ele está bravo por eu ter adoecido por causa de um descuido?

Sim, provavelmente é isso, pois eu tenho certeza que não fiz nada de errado.

Levanto da cama e vou atrás dele.

Eu o encontro na cozinha, mexendo em um pequeno fogão. Ele não percebe minha presença.

Me aproximo furtivamente, enlaço sua cintura de leve e descanso minha cabeça em seu ombro.

_ Desculpa Kamus. Não sei o que fiz dessa vez, mas você está aborrecido comigo... Não quero que fique assim. Me desculpe, pelo que quer que eu tenha feito.

Kamus 

Congelo. Não consigo ter reação nenhuma. Meu corpo fica todo tenso, e ele percebe, pois me solta em seguida. E, apesar de ter aliviado um pouco minha tensão, estranhamente sinto falta do calor de seu corpo que estava sentindo. Mas não demonstro nada, apenas mantenho minha frieza.

_ Não precisa se desculpar. Você não fez nada. – Mesmo sem querer, minha voz sai mais fria que o normal, em se tratando do jeito que falo com Milo.

_ Então por que está assim?

_ Apenas pensando no que vou fazer, sobre Isaak e também sobre Hyoga.

_ Que bom. – Ele sorri.

_ O que é bom?

_ Que você tenha voltado a ser o Kamus pensativo, sério e controlado que eu conheço.... Apesar de eu ter gostado bastante do outro Kamus, que eu podia pegar no colo e abraçar, como se fosse uma criança frágil e indefesa... – Diz ele num tom divertido.

_ Ah, pare com isso! – Digo sério, mas também achando graça do modo em que ele havia falado, porém não demonstro. – Quando você vai voltar para o Santuário?

_ Quer me ver longe, é?

_ Não é isso, só acho que você tem suas obrigações para cumprir e não poderá ficar aqui muito tempo. Não quero criar problemas para você...

_ Eu avisei o Patriarca o porque da minha necessidade de ficar ausente do Santuário e ele entendeu e, apesar de Ares não ter gostado muito e ter ido contra, Shion me deixou sair de lá e ficar ausente pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

Assim que ouço isso, percebo que não terei saída. Ele ficará aqui até perceber que se eu estou realmente bem. E isso vai demorar um pouco....

Além do sentimento de culpa pela morte de Isaak, agora tenho também uma grande confusão no meu coração e na minha mente. Milo havia dito que me ama e eu não consigo mais agir "normalmente" com ele.

_ Então está bem. Vou retomar os treinos do meu discípulo daqui a mais ou menos uma semana.

_ Se você quiser, eu posso treinar o Hyoga para você enquanto isso.

A idéia até que é boa, pois vai manter os treinos de Hyoga em dia e vai manter também, Milo longe de mim para que eu possa por meus pensamentos no lugar....

Mas, por outro lado, não seria bom para Hyoga conhecer o Milo, pois ele saberia que eu tenho um ponto fraco, alguém que me apóia e conhece meu lado não tão frio, que mantenho escondido do resto das pessoas.

_ Melhor não. Ele precisa descansar um pouco também.

_ Você é quem sabe. Mas, mudando de assunto... O que você estava fazendo? Tá um cheiro de queimado...

Só então me lembro do leite que havia posto no fogo. Já havia fervido e o fogão está uma bagunça.

_ Eu mereço... – Desanimado, começo a ajeitar as coisas.

_ Eu te ajudo. – Diz ele enquanto caminha em minha direção.

_ Não precisa. – Digo firme, porém ele insiste tanto, que acabo deixando ele me ajudar.

Na verdade, nem sei porque não queria que ele me ajudasse... talvez eu não quisesse ele muito perto, pois cada vez mais, minhas emoções sempre tão bem controladas, quase inexistentes, afloravam e se confundiam.

_ Kamus, o que há com você? Hoje você está estranho...

Eu sinto a mão quente de Milo encostar na minha testa e meu coração dispara. O que está acontecendo comigo?!?! Porque não consigo manter meu auto controle?!?!

_Com febre você não está... – Ouço sua voz sair mansa e preocupada.

_ Já te disse, apenas estou pensando o que farei a partir de agora. – Me afasto e vou para o outro lado da cozinha para tentar acalmar meus pensamentos e meu coração acelerado.

Milo me fita com um olhar triste, que me aflige o coração. Mais do que já estava aflito....

Milo 

Só então começo a entender que o problema ali, sou eu. Todas as vezes que me aproximei ou toquei nele, ele se afastou. Será que eu aprontei alguma coisa? Ou ele simplesmente desistiu de ser meu amigo e agora sente aversão a mim?

Não, por favor!! Que seja qualquer outra coisa, mas não raiva ou aversão. Eu agüento isso de qualquer um, menos de você Kamus....

Antes que piore, acho que o melhor que eu tenho a fazer é ir embora....

_ Kamus, acho que já entendi. Eu tenho te atrapalhado, não é? Desculpe, eu sempre faço as coisas ao contrário. Você veio pra cá pois queria ficar sozinho para pensar e eu vim te atrapalhar.... – Ele me olha levemente surpreso.

_ Milo....- Eu o interrompo. Não quero ouvir a confirmação disso. Doeria de mais....

_ Não precisa se preocupar. Já estou indo embora.

Vou rapidamente até a sala, sem olhar para trás e pego a mochila que havia trazido apenas com algumas roupas e remédios.

_ Se cuida Kamus. Nos vemos  na sua próxima visita ao Santuário.

Saio da cabana e vou caminhando rapidamente. Pouco depois saio correndo, triste de mais para ficar mais tempo por lá.

Kamus 

O que aquele idiota está fazendo?!?! Saiu de repente, depois de falar um monte de besteira!!!

Eu querer ficar sozinho?!?! Nesse momento, tudo que eu preciso é dele aqui! Não sei ao certo o por que, mas preciso de seu jeito alegre, suas brincadeiras, e até mesmo não admitindo para ninguém, sua mania de me abraçar... Esse é o único momento que eu não quero ficar sozinho! E isso é outra coisa que me confunde... onde está meu autocontrole??? Por que não consigo me manter frio, como sempre??

Sinto seu cosmo se distanciando em grande velocidade.

Será que eu fui tão chato a ponto de Milo me deixar assim? Justo ele que foi o único que nunca me deixou, não importasse o quão chato e estúpido eu fosse com ele. Justo aquele Milo que sempre esteve comigo..... Droga, o que eu estou fazendo?

E daí se ele me ama? Eu gosto muito dele, pra perder sua amizade assim, por bobeira minha.

Uso da velocidade que apenas os Cavaleiros de Ouro têm e o alcanço num piscar de olhos.

_ Milo, espera! – Seguro seu braço. – Não é nada disso! Se você não tivesse vindo, eu não sei se conseguiria ter saído daquele estado em que estava! Você não está atrapalhando. Não quero q você vá embora, porque... – Respiro fundo. Não estou acostumado a falar tão abertamente o que sinto... Na verdade não estou acostumado a falar sobre nada do que sinto... mas é necessário... – porque eu preciso... preciso de você aqui,... junto comigo... – Termino num sussurro, mas tenho certeza de que ele ouviu.

Ele me olha com ternura e eu solto seu braço.

_ Então o que há com você? Te conheço a tempo suficiente para saber que problema nenhum te deixa assim. Vamos, conte pra mim.

_ Eu... eu... – abaixo a cabeça sem saber o que responder. Mas o brilho nos olhos de Milo, cheios de determinação e preocupação, me fazem falar.

_Você falou enquanto delirava em febre...

Ele fica pálido e mudo.

Milo 

Athena, por favor me ajude! Que ele não tenha escutado nada de grave. Por favor que eu não tenha dito que o amo...

Mas, infelizmente, seu olhar o denunciava...

Tanto cuidado, para no final deixar escapar que o amo por causa de uma simples febre... Eu quero sumir....

Abaixo a cabeça e pisco várias vezes, tentando conter as lágrimas que estão prestes a cair.

Nunca mais vou conseguir encará-lo.... Eu quero sumir.... Estraguei tudo, ele nunca mais vai me tratar do mesmo jeito.... Eu quero sumir... Não. Na verdade, eu quero morrer...

_ Não Milo, nunca mais deseje isso! - Diz ele, segurando minhas mãos entre as suas.

Às vezes eu me esqueço desse nosso dom (ou seria maldição?), de saber os sentimentos do outro.* Ele não quer que eu morra, mas eu quero morrer... Não agüento vê-lo me tratando assim, por pena.

Não, não é pena, e lá no fundo eu sei disso, pois sinto que ele também está triste e confuso. Ele trava uma grande batalha interna, mas no fundo, eu também posso sentir todo o seu carinho por mim, toda a sua amizade....

_ Kamus... Eu acho que agora, mais do que nunca, está na hora de eu voltar pro Santuário...

_ Não, fique aqui. Se você for agora só vai piorar tudo... Não vou conseguir voltar tão cedo para a minha vida normal.

_ Por que ainda me trata assim? Por que não me repudia, ou se enfurece por saber que eu te amo?? – Digo me afastando dele. Falo bravo e alto, mas sem chegar a gritar. – por que Kamus? Pena? Pena por saber que seu melhor amigo te ama à anos? Pena por saber que nunca tive coragem para te dizer isso tudo antes? Pena por saber que eu nunca vou ter quem eu amo? Pena por saber que eu nunca vou ser feliz, pois posso ter qualquer um que eu queira, menos aquele que eu realmente desejo e amo? È isso? Eu não quero a sua pena! Prefiro morrer!...

Kamus me interrompe com um forte soco na minha cara, o que me faz cair sentado no chão. Olho para ele com raiva e, já não conseguindo mais segurar, lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos, deixando uma trilha quente por meu rosto, que rapidamente fica gelada, por causa do frio da Sibéria.

Kamus 

Ah Athena... o que eu fiz? Soquei ele, pois nunca algo que tenham me dito doeu tanto como meu peito dói agora. Soquei-o com força, sem me conter, e agora o vejo com lágrimas nos olhos, me olhando com raiva....E isso só faz a dor piorar. O que está havendo comigo?Por que ele mexe tanto comigo? Por que gosto tanto assim dele, e somente dele? Será que é esse o mesmo sentimento que ele sente por mim, e chama de amor? Se sim, isso significa que eu o amo....?

Milo se levanta e limpa o canto da boca, por onde escorria um filete de sangue. Me olha com ainda mais raiva mas, principalmente, me olha triste. Está de coração partido...

Athena, se isso que eu sinto não é amor, deve ser algo muito próximo, pois o meu coração está a ponto de explodir! Se isso que sinto por Milo não for amor, vai se transformar em amor, pois mesmo que eu não demonstre, meus sentimentos por ele aumentam.

_ Se eu fosse escolher alguém para amar, com certeza esse alguém seria você. – As palavras saem involuntariamente, como se alguém estivesse falando por mim. E talvez isso fosse verdade, pois quem esta falando, é meu coração, e não a minha mente.... - Você realmente gosta de mim, sem querer nada em troca. Sempre foi meu amigo, cuidou de mim...

_ Isso é muito animador! – Diz ele de forma sarcástica. – Kamus, eu não sou uma coisa que você pode chegar e falar "Acho que gosto disso, vou levar!"!! Sou uma pessoa! E por mais que não pareça, tenho sentimentos! Nunca dei em cima de você e nem fiz nada de mal pra você! Por que faz essas coisas? Não percebeu que eu já me machuquei de mais? – Grita ele.

_ Agora você pode ter uma idéia do que as pessoas que você usou sentiram quando você as deixou. – Sai tudo sem querer, não era o que eu pretendia dizer, mas.... minha "mente" falou mais alto dessa vez.

_ Se fez isso para vinga-las, parabéns!! Você realmente conseguiu!! _ Diz se virando e indo embora novamente.

Meu coração parece estar sendo esmagado. A dor é quase insuportável e, pela primeira vez eu resolvi seguir à ele, e não a minha mente.

Corro até Milo e, antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, puxo seu braço e o faço virar de frente pra mim. Seu olhar estava vago e ele já não chorava mais.

Abraço ele, impedindo-o de escapar de mim.

Ele me olha confuso e raivoso. 

Ao ver seu olhar, meu ultimo fio de autocontrole se rompe e me deixo guiar de vez pelas emoções. Beijo-o. Beijo-o, não como ele havia me beijado no dia anterior, mas de um jeito mais intenso. E por que não dizer também, mais apaixonado.Milo, após algum tempo, retribui o beijo e me abraça possessivamente.

Quando nos separamos, Milo desvia o olhar, abaixando a cabeça. Ele se afasta de mim chorando.

_ Por que faz isso Kamus? O que eu estou sofrendo não é o bastante pra você? Por que quer me ferir tanto assim?? Pensei que no mínimo fôssemos amigos!

_ E somos!

_ Então por que faz isso? – Diz chorando magoado, e caindo de joelho na neve.

_ Porque eu percebi que também gosto de você... – Digo  me ajoelhando na frente dele

_ Então... você também me ama? – Diz parando de chorar aos poucos.

_ Não sei ainda Milo....Tudo isso é muito novo pra mim.... Mas sei que gosto muito de você e que nunca senti tanta dor ao ver alguém chorar, como agora. Nunca senti tanta dor ao saber que alguém me deixaria, como quando você me deu  às costas... Eu percebi que realmente gosto de você. Não sei se é amor, mas é algo muito forte.

Milo me olha surpreso.

_ Nunca imaginei você dizendo algo desse tipo!

_ Por que? É assim tão estranho que você nem consegue acreditar em mim? _ Digo ofendido, pois havia aberto meu coração para ele, e ele duvidava de mim.

_ Não, pelo contrário! Se voc está dizendo isso, eu acredito! Você nunca falaria algo do tipo, sem que fosse a mais pura verdade.

_ Então acredita em mim? – Digo segurando sua face entre minhas mãos.

_Claro... – Mais lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos.

Milo 

Não consigo conter as lágrimas. Estou feliz de mais. Nesse momento, eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

_ Por favor, pare de chorar. – Me diz Kamus, com um olhar preocupado.

Ele seca minhas lagrimas e eu sorrio para ele.

_ Não vou mais chorar, hoje eu já chorei tudo o que segurei todos os anos de minha vida.

Rimos do comentário, e nos beijamos novamente, só que dessa vez o beijo e mais suave e doce.

Ficamos ajoelhados e abraçados por algum tempo, não sei ao certo quanto..., mas por alguns momentos, o mundo à nossa volta parecia não existir.

Depois que nos separamos, Kamus se levanta e me ajuda a levantar também.

_ Vamos voltar à cabana? – Me pergunta receoso, com medo de que mesmo assim eu quisesse voltar ao Santuário.

_ Sim, vamos voltar.

Fomos a passos lentos e sem conversar, apenas curtindo o momento. Nossas mãos entrelaçadas num gesto de carinho.

Demoramos cerca de uma hora para chegar. Havíamos corrido bastante antes.... No relógio marca três horas da tarde.

Nós dois estávamos com fome, então Kamus prepara algo para comermos.

Só voltamos a conversar quando terminamos de comer.

_ Kamus, como você deixou seu discípulo?

_ Como assim? – Ele ma olha confuso.

_ Você o deixou sozinho?

_ Não, deixei-o num vilarejo não muito longe do local onde treinamos. Está na casa de uns conhecidos meus. Por que?

_ Por curiosidade. – Ele me olha desconfiado, mas finjo que não percebi.

Me levanto e coloco toda a louça na pia, depois o abraço por traz e beijo sua bochecha. Ele ainda me olha desconfiado.

_ Não faça essa cara! É verdade, foi só curiosidade. Afinal, eu só queria saber como você tinha deixado o seu discípulo e vindo pra cá sem ficar preocupado com ele o tempo todo, como você ficava lá no Santuário.

_ Está bem. - Ele se vira e me dá um rápido beijo. – Vou passar lá hoje para vê-lo e avisá-lo que daqui a sete dias retomamos o treinamento.

_ Só vou ter sete dias para ficar com você? Isso não é justo.

_ Então melhor aproveitar bem. Vou ver o Hyoga agora mesmo, daí volto mais cedo. Até.

Kamus sai da cabana e some rapidamente da minha vista. Fico sozinho.

Arrumo a cozinha para ele e fico na sala sentado, sem fazer nada, quase que a tarde toda.

Continua...

* Essa fic é uma espécie de side story de um outro fic meu, que não será postado por enquanto, graças a uma pessoa que "seqüestrou" meu caderno em que ele estava... Essa coisa de um "sentir o outro" será explicada melhor mais pra frente, pois seria necessário ler a fic principal para entender. Mas o básico é isso: Milo consegue sentir os sentimentos de Kamus, não as dores. Ele tbm não lê pensamentos, só sente as emoções. Mas isso não influencia os sentimentos dele mesmo, como por exemplo ficar triste do nada só porque sentiu q o Kamus está triste. Com o Kamus acontece o mesmo, ele tbm "sente" o Milo, mas quando um deles está bravo ou meio descontrolado, esse link se perde até ele resolver esfriar a cabeça. Acho q deu pra entender...isso tudo será melhor explicado no capitulo 3 ou no 4.

Bem, demorou mais que o previsto, mas aqui está o capítulo 2 ^^!

Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capitulo vou tentar mandar mais rápido.

Respondendo as reviews:

Ígnea, obrigada pela review! Novamente o Kamus tah OOC... mas esse é o jeito que eu imagino que deva ser sua "luta interna". Afinal, uma pessoa pode ser fria por fora, mas por dentro sempre tem alguns conflitos... no caso do Kamus, vários^^.

Silence Reign, que bom que vc gostou do fic ^^!! Explicando o negócio da febre... eu sei que fika um pouco estranho, mas quem seria o louco de dar banho numa pessoa ardendo em febre em plena Sibéria?? È querer q o cara morra de pneumonia! ^^ Sem contar q se uma pessoa doente suar bastante, estará ajudando o organismo a combater o vírus.

June, demorou mas vc leu! Fico feliz que tenha gostado^^!

Keiko onee-chan, sei q vc naum conseguiu postar a review, pois não tava abrindo a pagina no seu pc, mas vc me ligou e disse q leu, então td bem! 'Brigada por revisar o fic pra mim, vc sabe q sua opinião é super importante!!

Pessoal, deixem reviews!!!! Mesmo se naum tiverem gostado, me contem para que eu possa melhorar mais da próxima vez!


End file.
